


Carpe Diem

by ApomaroMellow



Category: A Hero at the End of the World
Genre: M/M, Open Marriage, canon AU, flooded london au, oliver/spohie mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the endless field of boats that is London, Ewan works in a humble coffee canal boat. He gets the chance for some excitement when a new yacht comes into town and the owner propositions him with little room to interpret otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bait the Hook

**Author's Note:**

> An actually canon au where Archie has a koi fish tattoo? And Ewan finds it super hot? How could I resist. Also, the title is a pun because koi are from the carp family, so CARPe diem.

Ewan poured the coffee with practiced ease, even as the floor swayed beneath him. For him, it was normal. He'd lived his entire life this way, after all. He diidn't know any other life. The threat of global warming became a reality and in the 1960's the water levels slowly rose. By 1989, London was completely underwater, save for a the tops of some buildings.

Most of western Europe was gone as well, along with the various coasts of the other continents. Those that didn't migrate inland to drier areas stayed and made their homes in boats. Ewan's family lived in a houseboat that floated among other houseboats where a neighborhood used to be. His parents sometimes talked of standing on solid ground and not having to worry about the rocking of the waves disturbing anything inside their home.

The idea sounded foreign to Ewan. He'd thought about going to a place like that. Maybe off to Hungary or the Ukraine or somewhere else that was still dry. But it was easier said than done. Besides the houseboat, all they had were two little row boats; one Ewan used to get to his job everyday. Neither would be adequate for any long journey. He could save up and buy a bigger boat, but Ewan wasn't nearly that ambitious.

He was content to live out his days here, serving customers at En Kaffe, living at home, occasionally hanging with his best friend. It wasn't anything extravagant, but that's life. His life. However, extravagant incarnate came in the form of a yacht that settled in nearby. Ewan had noticed it one morning and soon after his shift began the inhabitants made themselves known.

One look at the couple and you could tell the yacht was their's. Which begged the question of what they were doing in this dinghy of a coffee house but Ewan wasn't about to ask. Maybe they'd tip well. The woman was pretty enough, as any other, but the man quickly took Ewan's attention. His clothes were certainly something to notice. He looked like the only son of a wealthy single mother who ran organizations for a living.

But honestly, Ewan wasn't the kind to pay too much attention to what people wore unless he was comparing it to himself. However, he didn't want to do that with this man. His bright eyes could get Ewan to do anything and the blond curls atop his head made Ewan's fingers itch to touch them. This man was like the personification of a warm summer day and it was almost blinding.

It must have been almost deafening too, because he almost missed the man ordering a cappuccino and the woman ordering an espresso right after. They seated themselves at the counter. Ewan got to work on their drinks right away just as his friend Oliver entered.

"Morning", he greeted.

Ewan mumbled in response, which Oliver was used to.

"You hear what happened to Samantha Finn?"

"Did she finally get cured of her pathological lying?", Ewan smirked at himself while handing the woman her espresso.

"She went after that sea monster. And won."

"You don't really believe that, do you? It's bullocks."

Oliver just shrugged. "Even if it's true, won't do us any good. You can bet there's probably an egg somewhere just about to hatch."

"That would require two monsters. You're just jealous you didn't slay the beast first."

Oliver rolled his eyes as if him being jealous of anything was even possible. "I could have done it but I was busy."

"Treasure hunting, right. Are you gonna order something or just loiter? I have actual customers to take care of."

"Your witty banter is more refreshing than the coldest of iced coffees."

"Your flattery is appreciated, even the sarcastic kind." Ewan finished making the cappuccino and placed it in front of Mr. Sunshine who seemed very interested in Oliver.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Between the two of them, Oliver was always the more eye catching one. Sometimes he wondered if they became friends because Oliver wanted someone to make him look better by comparison. Oliver was taken in by a conversation with the young woman about the bracelet on her wrist. He was a pretty well known treasure hunter and she looked like she was worth a fortune.

"So you and he are pretty close?"

His reaction was delayed and it took him a moment to understand that Mr. Sunshine was speaking and doing so to him. He followed his gesture to Oliver and realized that was who he meant.

"As close as you can get to a guy you've been stuck with since primary school", Ewan shrugged. He didn't know how he got the words out so smoothly but he thanked his lucky stars. This guy was easier to talk to than he would have thought. "What about you?", he glanced to the girl. "Been together long?"

"Happily married for two years. Or as happy as you can be in our situation."

Ewan was about to ask what he meant when his wife tapped his shoulder. "This man is a treasure hunter. He says he can appraise some of our things, including that strange little disco ball we have. I'm going to take him to the yacht."

"Have fun darling", the man waved them off with a smile before turning back to his barista. "So, do you have a name?"

"Ewan Mao."

"Archibald Gardener Hobbes."

Ewan couldn't have schooled his expression if he tried but he gave himself points for not rolling on the ground laughing. "Okay." He cleared his throat. "What did you mean by your situation?"

"Sophie is a wonderful girl but not my type. She was pushed onto me by my mother and I couldn't say no. Never could say no to her. I can't remember Sophie's reasons for saying 'yes' to my proposal, but it's become a sort of open marriage."

"'Open'?", Ewan repeated.

"She's probably going at it with that friend of yours right now."

Ewan really didn't want the image of Oliver having sex with some girl on a yacht in his head but there it was in his head. "You do the same then?", he asked. "Go to coffee shops and find random girls to commit adultery with?" He tried not to sound too bitter about the whole thing but he had never been good at concealing his true feelings.

"It's not always in a cafe and it's never been with girls. And it's only adultery if the other spouse is unaware."

"Excuse me?"

"Sometimes it's a bar or a restaurant, once it was a blimp-"

"Not that. The second thing."

"About it not being with girls? Come now, are you going to treat me differently for having an affinity for males?" Archie grinned as if he knew a secret. "Not the one who just served me a perfect cappuccino."

"What does that have to do with being gay?", Ewan gave off an offended expression. Yeah, he thought Archie was handsome but what kind of stereotype was he insinuating? That only homosexuals could make anything fancier than straight black coffee?

"If you're as interested in me as I think you are, you should come by my boat some time. Sophie and I will be here for a week and like most fabulously rich couples we have nothing but time on our hands."

He paid for the coffee ordered by he and his wife and left a way more than decent tip for Ewan in the jar. "Think about it", he winked before exiting and leaving Ewan with mixed feelings.

On the one hand, Archie was attractive and wanted him. That was unheard of. On the other hand, wasn't this basically cheating? He'd said that Sophie knew about it and did it as well, but did that make it right?

If he was only going to be here a week, that meant afterwards, Ewan would never see him again. This was his chance to be spontaneous and adventurous. For once, he'd have the interesting story and not Oliver. Well, if what Archie said was true about his wife and Ewan's friend, they might have the same score. But at least it would be something.

That line of reasoning was how Ewan found himself in his tiny row boat, swaying in the dark waves next to the yacht of Archibald Gardener Hobbes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chickening out wasn't anything new to Ewan. In fact, NOT chickening out would have been even more out of character. Ewan was the sort of guy where if he was the Chosen One, he would chicken out of defeating the big bad and end up failing the prophecy. Oliver could do that sort of thing, but not him. Oliver could hop onto the yacht of a married woman, shag her, and leave as if nothing happened.

He could do all that and Ewan would still be out here, on his row boat, contemplating whether or not he wanted to do this. During the day, he tried to decide but ended up spacing out more than once and messing up a customer's order more than once. When he got home, he tried to make a choice but it was difficult to deliberate on if he should have a one night stand with a rich married man when his mother and father weren't too far away.

So when the sun had fallen and his parents had gone to bed, he got out on one of their small row boats and took off, thinking he would be more sure as he got closer to his destination. Turns out, he was completely wrong. Ewan had been out here for ten minutes, swaying in the dark water. Even in this quiet neighborhood, it wasn't completely safe to be out this late.

He should either go home or get in there. It was then that Ewan realized he had no idea how to tell this Hobbes guy that he was actually here. They didn't exchange contact information. He could hear a boat going off on the other side and recognized Oliver which meant the young woman with him must've been that guy's wife. Ewan wondered if they saw him as they left, no doubt going to Oliver's place.

Ewan agonized for about five more minutes before deciding to give up. He just wasn't made for something like this. A whistle from above was heard. Ewan looked upwards and saw his booty call waiting. No turning back now. The next few moments were spent getting onto the yacht and settling inside. It was just as lavish as one might expect from a rich person.

In fact, while the boat was large, Ewan was having trouble believing this interior could fit inside. Was a space distortion spell at work? Then again, he'd never been on a boat this big before.

"It's just us tonight. My darling wife has gone off with your friend."

"I saw", Ewan said simply, putting his hands in his pockets. He really wasn't sure what to do with his hands. Or the rest of his body. He watched the Hobbes guy move towards a bar and go behind the counter.

"What's your poison?", he asked with a stupidly attractive grin.

"Cyanide."

The laugh Mr. Rich let out almost made Ewan feel bad for being so sarcastic and stand offish but it seemed to be working for this guy.

"You'll have to teach me how to make that drink", he teased.

"I'll just have whatever you're having", Ewan said as he sat down at the bar. It was probably some thousand dollar bottle of wine. So he was a little surprised to see him take out two bottles of hard cider. "I guess you like your alcohol the way you like your men. Fruity." Ewan mentally face palmed. Why was he still talking? Why was he still here?

"I do like my men like my alcohol - sweet, but with a kick."

Looks like he could give Ewan a decent back and forth. He couldn't help but grin at that and popped open his cider. "You might be able to slum it up with us poor folks just yet, Archie."

"Archie?"

He had been calling him 'Hobbes' in his head this entire time but this was the first time he referred to him out loud. And he had called him Archie. He called this man of immense wealth in a marriage of convenience who picked up guys in his yacht Archie. Where was that hole to swallow him up?

"There's not many who call me by that name", Archie said.

Ewan shrugged. "It's better than Archibald."

"Not a very original nickname though."

"I'd take unoriginal over 'Ewan'."

"Really?" Archie moved from behind the bar to stand next to Ewan's seat. "I kind of like it. It's uncommon without being too out there."

"Well even for a gay guy, there's a limit to how 'out' I can be."

"I suppose not everyone can deck themselves out in a rainbow." Archie leaned in a little closer.

Ewan swallowed. "I think gray is more my color."

"You're not nearly as boring as that color would suggest."

"And you would know? Having known me for all of five minutes?"

"That's hardly fair", Archie laughed. "We met this afternoon. I've known you for a few hours by now."

"So you know a few hours worth of me." Ewan took a sip of his cider and gulped.

"I'd like to get to know you better."

"Through sex?"

"Your boldness comes out at such odd times."

"It comes and goes, usually without my consent."

It was Archie's turn to speak now but he used that turn to press a slow kiss against Ewan's lips. It was soft and yielding, almost as if he was giving him a chance to run away. After a moment, he pulled back, appraising Ewan's expression. To his credit, he didn't look as dazed as he felt. But there was still a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me I talk too much?"

"I think you talk the right amount. But I wouldn't mind kissing you more. If you'd let me."

Was...was Ewan's eyes deceiving him? Or did this man before him actually look...shy? Was he being shy? Towards Ewan? He prayed to whatever god was on call right now that he was reading this man right because he was about to have fun with this.

"Maybe I want you to kiss me", Ewan shrugged, trying to look nonchalant and as if it wasn't the thing he wanted most. "Maybe I want more. You have a bedroom?"

"I have a bedroom."

Archie took Ewan by the hand and led him through a door that revealed a room that was absolutely too large to be on this boat so now he knew for certain there was some sort of spacial distortion charm in place. That sort of thing was usually used for bags and luggage. When used for rooms it was only for a short period of time like a visiting relative.

Was he really using such a charm to have a large bedroom in this already spacious yacht? Ewan gazed at the opulence of the room and decided yes, he was. He was that sort of person. He was interrupted from inspecting the room too much by Archie's lips. And there was something hot about being pressed against the door that Ewan found he no longer cared about the state of the room.

"You don't talk too much but you are certainly wearing too many clothes."

"Then do something about it."

Archie moved away just enough to remove Ewan's t-shirt and then went back to kissing him. Ewan could feel him removing his blazer and wondered for a moment if he would stop to hang it on a rack or something but heard it being dropped to the floor. Slowly their clothing was shed throughout their make out session but they had yet to move from the entrance.

Ewan didn't mind. He was starting to realize he wouldn't mind most things while kissing Archie. He could take him right here instead of going to the actual bed and Ewan wouldn't mind as long as the kisses didn't stop. But they did. And he almost grabbed those blond locks in retaliation but Archie made it up to him by putting his lips to his neck and

"Oh."

He could feel Archie smirk against his skin. So much for having fun with him. Ewan could never hide his reactions that well anyway. He put his hands atop Archie's shoulders because he wasn't sure where else to put them. Archie began to walk backwards, taking Ewan with him. He fell onto the bed with an 'oof' and proceeded to continue kissing Ewan's neck.

He really hoped Archie was enjoying himself because Ewan had no idea what he was doing. Archie rolled their bodies over so that Ewan was under him and his kisses began to move south. Ewan figured he should feel bad that all the action was kind of one sided but any thoughts of being considerate flew out the window when those snarky lips went around his cock.

Ewan bit his lip hard, trying not to cry out and give Archie the satisfaction. One hand gripped the bedding beneath him while the other busied itself with the light hair between his legs. This was really happening, wasn't it? He was getting blown by some rich married guy on a yacht and he was about to-

Well he was going to, that is until Archie pulled away. Ewan's face must have looked positively petulant because Archie just laughed and moved away, turning his back to reach for something. And that was when Ewan saw it. Archie turned back around and froze. Ewan looked like a deer in headlights.

"Having second thoughts?"

"Your back", Ewan said in a hoarse voice. He swallowed and tried to gather himself.

"My back? Oh, are you referring to my tattoo? Do you have something against them?"

Ewan shook his head. It was the opposite actually. But just how did one articulate that they were turned on by a koi tattoo? Ewan was never that great with words. So instead he pulled Archie back down and kissed him. He kissed his lips, then his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck. Archie groaned and Ewan nipped at his skin again.

"I'm beginning to get the feeling that you like the tattoo. Perhaps a little much?"

Ewan answered him with a well placed bite. Archie replied with nibbling his ear. There wasn't much more talking, save for their panting and a few breathless moans. There were hands and lips everywhere. It had Ewan wondering if sex was always like this? Feeling sensations in so many places and yet it was not enough. He needed more than this.

And Archie gave it to him. He wasn't sure if he voiced his desires explicitly or if Archie could just tell from the garbled mess of lust that left his mouth. But he was fulfilling those wants all the same. Ewan buried his face into his neck occasionally giving little love bites when words wouldn't suffice. All too quickly it was over. And even so Ewan didn't think he could stand much more.

His body was warm with nerves on fire and he was pretty sure he'd find more than one hickey on himself the next day. Archie had separated their bodies and laid next to him, their chests heaving together. He touched Ewan's cheek and held him for a kiss, this one a little slower than the others. He wasn't quite sure who fell asleep first but Archie rose before him in the morning.

He brought a tray of breakfast to Ewan and laid in before him. He really wasn't sure what to say. Was it customary to serve breakfast after a good lay? Or was Archie just special? Did he think Ewan was special.

"Uh, thanks."

"Think nothing of it. It is the least I can do."

Ewan had his suspicions about a spoiled rich boy being able to cook and hand a hunch there was a cook hiding out somewhere on the yacht. But it was the thought that counted, right? Archie had brought him breakfast in bed. Archie gave good sex. He made sure Ewan's clothes were nicely folded off to the side and-

"Do you really have a thing for my ink?", he asked with a self satisfied smile.

Archie was a prick.


End file.
